Para una No tan Buena Causa
by Guezeluss
Summary: No siempre el primer amor es el verdadero. Crack pairing.


**PARA UNA NO TAN BUENA CAUSA**

 _Capítulo Único_

 **Notas:** So, de nueva cuenta vuelvo a inaugurar una parte del fandom, ¡y esta vez con un fanfiction de Hitorijime My Hero! Realmente pocos yaoi me hacen querer hacer esto. Agradezco mucho a los que lleguen a leer esto, y sólo les tengo una advertencia: _hechos del canon bastante alterados._ Los personajes _**no**_ me pertenecen, la historia _**sí.**_

 _ **.**_

Hay algo que no lo deja tranquilo; un algo que le impide realizar sus actividades cotidianas como cualquier otro joven estudiante. Hasekura cree saber el porqué; porque en lo que llevaba su relación con Kensuke, jamás había tenido aquella incomodidad y extraña sensación revolverle en las entrañas. En definitiva no le agrada para nada el estar así.

Setagawa igualmente lo evita; cada que intentaba acercársele éste fingía estar ocupado con algo más, como lo era su costumbre, siempre huía ante ese tipo de situaciones. Y realmente no sabe con quién le molesta más que lo evite.

Durante su infancia creyó que jamás lograría amar a alguien tanto como lo había hecho con Kensuke; él había decidido que pasaría el resto de su vida con él, hasta que muriesen, juntos; así como lo hubiera querido.

Hasta hace apenas unos días que meditaba sobre su forma de ser, hasta llegar a la conclusión de que era demasiado impulsivo, incluso para su gusto, y realmente hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta de ello. No quería hacerle cargar con todo a Ken sobre su relación; después de todo había considerado que, a lo mejor, lo había presionado mucho.

Y probablemente sólo aceptó estar con él por mero compromiso, sin más; ¿es que estaba pensando las cosas de más? Sabía que su Ken no era de esos, pero aun así no podía desechar esa idea, todavía.

Hasekura se sentía culpable, sobre todo por su último acto impulsivo, cree que a lo mejor el besar a Masahiro era la mejor manera para arreglar las cosas con Kensuke, y muy posiblemente empeorarían; pero después de tanto tiempo de haber esperado a su eterno amor con la esperanza de que fueran la feliz pareja que siempre soñó, se fue al caño al darse cuenta de que el único que sostenía aquella relación de "amantes" era él. Le hierve la sangre cada que Ken actuaba tan indiferentemente con él.

No, en definitiva había hecho lo mejor, tanto para él como para Kensuke. La manera tan pasiva en la que andaban ellos no podía seguir así, y tal vez… muy tal vez consideraba el descansar de aquellos ajetreos amorosos.

—Kousuke-san no ha querido hablarme por tres días, más exacto desde que eso pasó.

Seguía concurriendo con Setagawa, realmente era el único con el que podía hablar. Y no entendían por qué se escondían si de todas maneras ya habían metido la pata; tal vez Masahiro quería guardar la discreción, las acciones de ese chico le causaban mucha gracia.

— ¿Acaso ustedes no siempre arreglan sus problemas? —dirige su vista hasta él.

—Nunca fueron tan graves como ahora. —suspira. —Creo que ahora en verdad se molestó. —esconde su rostro entre sus piernas, apoyando su frente en sus rodillas. —Y no todo es de ahora, desde antes ya lo había notado raro. —murmura y Hasekura hace un esfuerzo por entenderle. —Supongo que después de todo no iba a ser todo perfecto como lo hubiera creído. —un semblante decaído es observable en Masahiro en el momento en el que estira sus piernas, y su mirada queda perdida en la nada.

El pecho de Asaya se contrae de una forma en la que sólo había ocurrido una sola vez, y con una sola persona; algo de lo que creyó que jamás pasaría, pasó, y sus ojos resplandecieron más que cualquier otra estrella en el cielo.

—No me arrepiento.

Quería besarlo, quería volver a repetir aquella sensación que tanto lo había sacado de su mundo, algo más agradable de lo que imaginó y, no, no podía volver a dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, y los mismos errores volvieran a ocurrir. Hace un enorme esfuerzo, y sobre todo por tratarse de Setagawa es que no puede actuar indebidamente; lo trataría como a un cachorro asustadizo si era necesario.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —la voz adormilada de Masahiro le causaba una exagerada ternura.

—Nada. —sonríe a vista del chico y éste reaccionado aún peor con un sonrojo que le invade el rostro completo, confundido de él mismo.

No estaba seguro de que debía de hacer, pero de lo que sí podía estar seguro era el que Masahiro tampoco sabía qué hacer, y a consideración suya, esa era la mejor parte. Estaba seguro de ahora ya no cometer los mismos errores si llegaba a suceder algo que pudiera darles un vuelco a sus vidas.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Greetings!**

 _No estoy segura del todo si realmente Hasakura besó a Masahiro, so, así lo manejo yo(?) Me agradaría mucho ver sus opiniones respecto a este crack pairing -3-_


End file.
